extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shatterdome Supplementary Division
The Shatterdome Supplementary Division is a military force created by fusing Human and Reptilian DNA in a form of clone. Background After the first world war several experiments took place using electricity to fuse genes, when the fusion was completed for the first time in 1930 the Hong Kong Shatterdome was to be built to hold this new super soldier as well as an airforce and Navy. The ships built between 1933 and 1939 added up to a total of sixteen light vessels and an aircraft carrier. Over time these ships were deployed through the eight individual bays and out of the possible 48 to be housed the shatterdome was already at a disadvantage. During the Japanese invasion of Hong Kong the aliens held within the shatterdome were forced to fight. The outnumbered forces, equaling a total of 16,000 compared to the japanese forces, by some miracle the shatterdome had won. And forced the Japanese out of Hong Kong ultimately the shatterdome remained in service and regents were in combat until the end of the war. Appearance Regents The Regents are a tall mammalian species that appear humanoid. They were bipedal and wore dark armor with bronze-gold highlights on top of a skintight suit. They had four fingers on each hand, miniscule ears, flat faces, a strange porcupine-like bristle on their chin and green spectral eyes that are extremely sensitive to exposure of sunlight. They also had two extra nostrils underneath their eyes. To add with their armored uniform, they had oxygen helmets and an identification friend or foe system that can detect enemies through red-green vision. The helmets also had extreme-sunglasses lenses to aid with seeing in the sunlight. They were split into four factions. * Thugs:- Thugs are a heavy class of soldier that do the dirty work in small numbers due to the cost to create them. They are bulkier and on average weigh close to five hundred pounds of almost pure muscle, the ratio to their lift power is ten to one meaning they can lift ten times their body weight. They wear a black armour with silver highlights, each one has two light mortars on their back that fire eleven kilogram shells. * Commanders:- Smaller than Thugs but much more intelligent they wore a non reflective gold armor with red highlights, their armor is much tougher than any other soldiers and is noticeably heavier due to the stealth mechanism that hides their heat signature and projects immages from all angles making them practically invisible. * Soldiers:- The standard foot-soldier is a highly versatile unit that have average human intelligence and wear a navy blue armor, being smalkler than thugs they are roughly half as strong equipped with a six foot heat and fold shield on their back and a rifle with twenty kilograms of ammo they are a force to be reckoned with in mass. * Pilots:- The largest part of the shatterdome division are the pilots used to manage ships and the air-force they are entirely identical to the soldier class but are used to carry shells into battle and are only armed with a light rifle. Shatterdome The shatterdome is a massive building with eight bays each one large enough to hold six wasp class aircraft carriers in independent bays with enough room to manouver between them to deploy the ships through the massive doors. The ships are deployed by placing them on huge mechanised steel plates that move under the ship when picking them out of the water and hold the ship when it's out of the water to be redeployed. It takes eighteen minutes to deploy each ship which is enough time given the shatterdome's built in radar can reach japan giving enough warning. The shatterdome its-self is built almost entirely of concrete over a sturdy foundation built into the surrounding mountains. The concrete and steel walls are over ten meters thick and the doors are fifteen meters of steel. The first floor is two hundred meters tall and spans over a seventy five square kilometers. The second floor is the aircraft deck only twenty meters tall holds a total of three heavy duty cargo ships and five A130 gunships, thirty supersonic scouting planes, almost a hundred light aircaft and over five hundred helicopters meant to deploy tanks and troops as far as their half range of Moscow. At the very centre of the building are three large mechanised steel domes about twenty meters thick the domes open wide enough for fifty heavy helicopters to lift a ship and deploy it with ease. Alternatively twenty can deploy a light ship. Noticeable areas During WWII it was equipped with a salt water filter to filter the water to a drinkable level, the Shatterdome is powered by a Plasma Reactor built during the 1930's the reactor builds up power equivalent to nuclear energy but without the potential explosion just a large bolt of lightning. The food synthesizer generates light colored blocks of food akin to star trek. it converts the basic compounds in the air to basic amino acids, glucose and such to use in enzymic reaction and create these blocks of food. There are thirteen of thees spanning the shatterdome. Each room is reinforced with steel supports and thirty centimeter thick steel doors over the six levels of housing, each passage has a door at the beginning and end purely for safety and fortification. Every few living quarters their is a large training room and closer to the deployment bays there are several firing ranges. Equipment Firearms The standard firearm for soldiers is the AK47, cheap and effective, with tungsten bullets. The secondary firearm for regents and the primary firearm for pilots is a lever action multi shot rifle for long range fights. This rifle was in service since it's use as the primary rifle during WWII. Alternatively the Commanders are equipped with supernova shotguns. Light Mortars Thugs are equipped with two Light mortars dangling from their shoulders using the heavy soldier for support when firing two infantrymen would load the mortar package and fire, the shells range from explosive to blunt impact force (also called blunt force trauma) as wall destroyers the calculators built into the modern variations of their helmets allow more accurate than in world war two. Grenades Pilots and infantry are equipped with three stick grenades each as well as two thermite grenades. Vehicles When the second world war came around the shatterdome was equipped with numerous tanks most notably was the sherman mark four. Soon after the sherman was created the regents equipped it with a miniature arc reactor that could propel it at sixty miles per hour at the cost of four liters of hydrogen every six hours making them somewhat tedious if you run out of fuel in battle. Navy The first ships were gas guzzling beasts of which sixteen were stored in the hangers with one aircraft carrier, a total of seventeen ships were deployed until the shatterdome gained it's own province as an independent country nicknamed the land of rain. The ships built there were enormous along with the technological advances with scientists learning how to manipulate plazma creating the hand held arc sword and plasma powered ships. Modern Military Navy Flagship The Flagship is the first and only Mothership Mark 2. The flagship is the ship equipped with a forcefield generator which appear as square shaped dish like structures sitting on the ships stern. The dishes can create a large dome shaped forcefield complete with artificial storm clouds that can seal off a region keeping anyone or anything from entering or leaving that region. The flagship was armed with two side mounted heavy explosive peg launchers which can be used when in surface mode. The mothership was also the ship that creates and launchs the Shredder drones from the top of a tower like structure that can retract inside the the ship. The sides of the structure was also where the Regents transport ships are docked. Hidden in its back are two low profile 'sniper turrets' built for ranged combat. Hell Carrier The hell carrier is a flight capable aircraft carrier requiring six plasma reactors their is a total of three of them built in the Shatterdome, all of which saw war during an intergalactic invasion. Striker Class Destroyer Two striker class were built of which both were based on the bismarak practically identical in design aside from the improved sensors. Category:1Kidney's Content Category:Affiliations